Rocks (Brandon 10)
Rocks is an alien transformation in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance In The Original Series, Rocks looks like a humanoid made entirely of tan-colored rocks. His arms are colored in a dark tan color and everything else such as his chest and legs are colored in a lighter tan color. The Omnitrix symbol is also found on the left side of his chest. In Alien Force, Rocks doesn't change majorly from his Original Series appearance. His shape is more solid and smoother. He also has a darker shade of tan for his chest and legs. The Omnitrix symbol has been moved to the center of his chest. In Ultimate Hero, Rocks' appearance does not change majorly from his Alien Force appearance. The Ultimatrix is now on his chest. Powers and Abilities Rocks can control different types of Earth elements such as rocks and can shoot rock-like projectiles in different forms such as boulders and stones. He is also very durable and has enhanced strength. Rocks also has the ability to form his hands into useful shapes like blades or bowl hands. As seen in Redemption, Rocks can ground electricity with his hands. Rocks can also summon actual rocks from the ground as seen in Mind over Matter. In The Dark Dimension Part 1, Rocks uses his geokinesis to levitate rock platform under his feet which enables him flight. Weaknesses Rocks' weakness is that he is slightly slow in speed. He can also be damaged or injured from getting beaten badly by a strong force or from rock-shattering equipment such as drills. Appearances Original Series *Copy Cat (First Appearance) *After Party Alien Force *The Battle For Earth Part 1 (First Re-Appearance) *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1 *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 *Split *Prince of Mars *Dimensional Dilemma (Used by Brendan) *The Impossible Girl *Mirror, Mirror *Sorcery *Redemption *City of Giants Ultimate Hero *Mind over Matter (First Re-Appearance) *Riddle Diddle *Way of the Samurai *The Three Brandons (Used by Rebel Brandon) *The Ultimate Pollution *The Dark Dimension Part 1 *Into the Ultimatrix *To The Extreme *Revelations *Trial by Ordeal Video Games *Brandon 10: Hero of Earth (First Video Game Appearance) Online Games *Earth Invasion Trivia *He is the first rock-like alien to be introduced in Brandon 10. *Rocks wasn't planned on being in the Alien Force Season 2 Finale but was added in because he was one of the strongest aliens in The Original Series. *Rocks was re-unlocked in Alien Force by Master Control in The Battle For Earth Part 1. *Rocks' shading is a bit wrong between episodes because, in The Battle For Earth Part 1, Rocks was unexpected to return to Alien Force so his design was thought up on the spot. Later on, his design was improved, providing him with a new shading. *There was a vote on if Rocks should be in the video game, Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror, but he was beaten by Snow Bear. *In Dimensional Dilemma, Rocks' alternate counterpart is known as Grounder. Gallery RocksOS.png|Rocks in the Original Series Rocks BFE.png|Rocks in The Battle For Earth Part 1 The Making Of Rocks.png|The Making of Rocks Category:Aliens Category:Brandon 10 Category:Aliens in Brandon 10 Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Rock Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Earth Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Aliens Category:Geokinetic Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens